The Reunification of Always and Forever
by dreamgirl97
Summary: It's been years since either of them have seen each other. But does that mean they stopped loving each other. Rachel has a surprise. Can Finn handle it or will he run away like he always does?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Reunification of Always and Forever**

**I do not own any of the characters. Characters are owned by FOX**

_This is my first fanfiction ever so I would really like your thoughts and whether I should continue_

**_Songs: Lean on Me by Bill Withers_**

"What if we can't make it in New York Finn? What if we drift apart and stop loving each other?" Rachel whispers through the silent tears running down her face. "Hey, look at me", he turns her away from the window, "It might not be easy and maybe we won't be this way forever but listen to me when I say that I promise you I will never stop loving you. I haven't stopped now and I won't stop if it is in 50 years or even after death. I love you Rachel and I know that not only will I love you forever. I know I will be there through the struggles and the joys…through it all." She kisses him passionately and after a few moments forcefully pulls away to say one thing. "I love you too. Always and forever." They spent the rest of the day snuggled up watching the first half of avatar before slowly drifting to sleep in each other's arms. She couldn't be happier.

7 years later…

"Mama, where is my baskey-ball?" Sean asks as he sits with Rachel on the couch watching Barney. She thought it was adorable how he could never say the word no matter how many times she corrected him. It reminded Rachel of Finn, which made her sad, and cry hopelessly in the lonely nights spent in her bedroom. She quickly jumped out of her thoughts, "I think it is in your room sweetie but we should probably get going. You want to go see Aunt Quinn and Max at the park right?" "Yay!" he screamed, "Let's go." She stared at her 5 year old superstar and wondering how her life came from falling madly and passionately in love with Finn Hudson to raising their child by herself in a four-floor walk-up in New York.

Playing in Central Park with her son made her feel the best she could because she loved this child more than anything. Although sometimes, especially when Sean developed an interest in sports, she felt a dash of sadness course through her body as she felt the heart and mind of his father and the love of her life slowly arising from the character of her son. When Sean yelled about the game, "Just let go mama" she jolted back into the memory of her past.

6 years ago…

"How could we do this Rachel? How can we have a child when we are 20? This cannot be happening. Are you keeping it?" Finn screams as he paces up and down the foyer of their apartment. Rachel sat down on the windowsill chair because she was tired and emotional. "We can get through this Finn. I know it wasn't what we expected right now but I want to keep the baby and raise him or her with me as his mom and you as his dad" she explained. Finn responded with an angry tone "What if we can't do it? Do you really want to risk damaging the baby's future with us as parents?" "If that is how you feel Finn, maybe you should leave and we should end things right now" Rachel said sternly with a light tear brushing off her face. "Rachel, think about this. We're not ready. Just let go Rach of all of this." "Please leave Finn. Now" Rachel sobs as she opens the door. Finn walks to the door but stops "Always and forever right?" As soon as he leaves, Rachel cries uncontrollably with the biggest weight in her heart. She had lost the love of her life and would raise a baby by herself. She cried herself to sleep for 5 months but knew she had to remain strong for her baby because she was not giving up.

Now…

"Honey it is time to go", Rachel says as Sean throws the football Max brought with him. "One minute, please?" Sean begs. Quinn and Rachel sat on the bench as they looked at the two most important people in their lives. Quinn notices the sadness in Rachel's eyes as she stares at Sean. "You thinking about Finn?" Quinn asks as Rachel turns to face her. "Sean is becoming more and more like him everyday. I feel like Finn is fading further away from my memory but I still have Sean to remind me of that love I had for who he was and how he was everyday. I feel like it is a ghost of the past hanging on my back through my relationship with my son" she confesses. "You know it isn't easy to let go but it will get better. You want to know how I know that. Because you have the most beautiful son who will be there at every step of the way", Rachel turns back to her son and smiles. "Thanks Quinn. I'll see you tomorrow. Come on buddy we have to go". She hugs her best friend and walks hand in hand with her son through the lake in Central Park as they returned home.

As they walked back home, Sean asked his mom to sing him a song while they were walking. She started to sing as Sean leaned closer on his mom's shoulders.

_**Sometimes in our lives**_

_**We all have pain**_

_**We all have sorrow**_

_**But if we are wise**_

_**We know that there's always tomorrow**_

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong**_

_**And I'll be your friend**_

_**I'll help you carry on**_

_**For it won't be long**_

_**'Til I'm gonna need**_

_**Somebody to lean on**_

_**Please swallow your pride**_

_**If I have things you need to borrow**_

_**For no one can fill those of your needs**_

_**That you won't let show**_

_**You just call on me brother, when you need a hand**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on**_

_**I just might have a problem that you'd understand**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on**_

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong**_

_**And I'll be your friend**_

_**I'll help you carry on**_

_**For it won't be long**_

_**'Til I'm gonna need**_

_**Somebody to lean on**_

_**You just call on me brother, when you need a hand**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on**_

_**I just might have a problem that you'd understand**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on**_

_**If there is a load you need to bear**_

_**That you can't carry**_

_**I'm right up the road**_

_**I'll share your load**_

_**If you just call me**_

_**Call me**_

_**Call me**_

_**Call me**_

_**Call me**_

_**Call me**_

_**Call me**_

_**Call me**_

As she sang the last few notes, she began to hear Sean yawn and knew that in five minutes, Sean would be in full sleep mode. Rachel carried her son and walked the rest of the way home with her son asleep in her arms. As she checked her phone for messages, Rachel was forced to look up after colliding with a tall, large man standing with his hands in his pockets. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Rachel asks with concern. "Yeah I'm fine." As he looks up from his phone Rachel drops hers as she faces her biggest fear. "Finn". Finn stared into those sweet hazelnut eyes and knew exactly who it was without needing to look anywhere else. "Rachel…" Finn leaned closer before seeing a young boy in her arms and suddenly, his heart froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Reunification of Always and Forever

"It's been six years" Rachel spoke to avoid awkwardness in this silence. All Finn could see was a tiny young boy with dark brown hair and freckled skin dangling over Rachel's shoulders. "Is that my son?" Finn whispers still stunned at the sight of this sleeping child. "Finn, please don't do this. We have to go" she says as she tries to move around him without waking up Sean. Finn refuses to let her go, "You can't keep me from my own son Rach. Look, I know what I said was wrong but all these years, I never stopped loving you or this baby. Always and forever right?". It brought back the painful memories that Rachel had been trying to run away from for years. All these hashes to the past sent tears rolling down her cheeks. "You can't do this. Not to me and I will do everything in my power before I let you hurt my son." Before he could respond she continued to push her feelings through. "You didn't want this and that is exactly what I gave you. Sean and I have a life now and you can't come after all these years and decide to be a part of this family. Just..." but before she could continue, she felt a nudge on her shoulder and the yawn of her five year old waking up. "Mama, are we home yet? Who are you?" Sean asks curiously. But before Finn could respond Rachel stepped in " He is no one sweetie just a young man I ran into by accident. I was just apologizing. We have to go now anyway. I am sorry again and I hope you can just let it go. All of it" she whispers under her breath. Sean and Rachel walk down the street in each other's arms as they return back to their life together...a life without Finn.

A week later...

Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the kitchen as they heard Sean and Max watching Star Wars in the living room and playing with light sabers. Rachel hadn't stopped thinking about the day she saw Finn again after all those years. He had disappeared just as fast as he did coming into their life. What if she had given him a chance? What if she had told Sean the truth? All these questions continued to circle around in her mind as she came to realize what's done is done and she can't undo what she said or how she left things. "You know Rach, if you want him back in your life and you do love him, why not try?" Quinn says as her attempt to break Rachel's long stare at her coffee cup. "Because I have a son who is five years old. He has been the only thing that I love more than anything. What if he gets hurt? What if my heart gets broken. I won't do that to my family" Rachel vents as she struggles to hold back the tears. "What if it is amazing? What if your family will feel like a real family instead of the broken one you're trying to hold on to. If you really love him Rachel, let him in. Don't keep pushing people away. Believe me, I know" Quinn advices her best friend as they console one another on their own problems. "Quinn I'm sorry about Noah. I knew you really loved him". Noah was Quinn's husband and Max's father but last week, she found him with his suitcase packed up and a taxi waiting outside. Quinn and Max have tried to stay strong but Rachel and Sean are there in case one day, they may need a friend. Both sat on the table holding hands and going back to the first time they ever saw their loves.

In Rachel's memory...

"Come on guys. Tina, You have to start with the alto before you drop down and finish the song. Can we try it again please?" Rachel instructed sternly as the leader of choir.

Tina

Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever

In my eyes in my words and in everything I do

Nothing else but you

Ever

Dave

And there's nothing for me but Maria

Every sight that I see is Maria

Tina

Tony, Tony

Dave

Always you, every thought I'll ever know

Everywhere I go you'll be

Dave and Tina

All the world is only you and me

Tina

Tonight, tonight

It all began tonight

I saw you and the world went away

Tonight, tonight

There's only you tonight

What you are, what you do, what you say

Dave

Today, all day I had the feeling

A miracle would happen

I know now I was right

Tina

For here you are

And what was just a world is a star

Tonight

Tonight, tonight

The world is full of light

With suns and moons all over the place

Tonight, tonight

The world is wild and bright

Going mad

Shooting sparks into space

Today, the world was just an address

A place for me to live in

No better than all right

But here you are

And what was just a world is a star

Tonight

Good night, good night

Sleep well and when you dream

Dream of me

Tonight

"That was great guys. Mr. Shuester will take over from here. I have to go and finish my paper on the distinct living habits and characteristics of fruit flies. Wish me luck." Rachel screamed as she ran out the door and collided with a tall, freckled-faced guy in a letterman jacket. "I am so sorry. I was in a rush. Are you okay?" Rachel panics. "I am fine" he solemnly replies but as their eyes meet, they forgot what happened around them. All they saw were themselves in that moment and from the look in his eyes and the way he held her hand up and never let it go, Rachel knew that this would be so much more than a collision of bodies. It was a collision of heart and souls.

In Quinn's memory...

"Come on we have to go Rach. If we miss the Fleetwood Mac concert I will never forgive you" Quinn whines in the doorway. " Why not you go without me and I'll see you there. This little guy inside of me needs to be a priority right…" she stopped midway to run to the bathroom after the rush of morning sickness bested her. As Quinn watched her friend in pain, she knew she had to stay. She rushed to her best friend's side only to find that a tall man with a Mohawk followed behind after hearing an harsh door slam. "Are you guys okay? I'm Puck. I just heard you outside and came to see if she was alright" Puck confesses without looking at anywhere else but Quinn's beautiful emerald green eyes. Rachel noticed this and quickly made an excuse to leave to give them time alone. "Well I think I am all better from this little guy but need to go change. Thank Puck and bye Quinnie."" Bye Rach" Quinn quickly responds. Left in the room together, Puck clears the silence with a handshake, "It's very nice to meet you Quinn." That is when her heart raced and her feelings were drawn to him. She had never felt this way before and was pretty sure she would never feel like this with anyone else.

Back to the kitchen…

Rachel and Quinn awakened from their fantasies and knew that this was not going to be easy especially with their children involved but had to choose. Love or the risk of getting hearts broken? Quinn continued to contemplate on how to convince Puck that they were a family while Rachel picked up the phone on the table and dialed the number. As the phone rang, she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what she was thinking. She wanted to feel it in the moment and maybe regain those lost feelings that made her fall in love with Finn Hudson. "Hello this is…" Rachel couldn't think and couldn't speak. Her body froze at that moment. Can she do this or should she let him go right now before she risks complicating things?


	3. Chapter 3

The Reunification of Always and Forever Chapter 3

Song: The One that Got Away by Katy Perry

"Hey Finn, its Rachel. I know this is unexpected but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. We have a lot to talk about…alone" she adds. "Sure how about at my place on West Avenue if you still remember. We can talk on the roof top" Finn suggests. "Sure that sounds fine. I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay bye" and she hangs up. What was she doing with Finn? Was this supposed to happen? All she knew was that seeing him right there, in that moment, looking the same and being the same person he always was in her eyes made her feel like she was sixteen again and nothing had changed. She loved Finn with all her heart and they shared each other's passions and love with one another. They went to the lake and the rooftops of their houses dreaming up their futures together as if nothing could tear them apart. But something did and now she had a son without a father. She loved Finn but would it be worth possibly hurting Sean for the chance of regaining a love that lost six years ago? She didn't know the answer but knew she would get a clearer sense of what to do if she saw him again tomorrow.

Sean and Rachel were sitting on the floor playing with his basketball when he asks, "Mama, can I come with you tomorrow to meet your friend?" Rachel didn't know what to say. "Honey, if I could I would but it is something that I have to go to alone. Tell you what. If you let me go by myself tomorrow, we can go to the lake tomorrow and I will let you spend the whole day there. Just the two of us. Okay?" Sean's sad face suddenly turned into hyper excitement as she bounced around contemplating what to do tomorrow. When Sean left the room, Rachel was stuck between the two people she loved the most in this world.

In Rachel's thoughts…

Sean was everything and having him was the most perfect thing but by bringing Finn into the picture, I risk changing this family and my life with my beautiful five year old son who I loved so much. But Finn was my love, he was my heart. I felt the same love I had years ago the first moment we locked eyes a few days ago. I am lost in this shuffle but I know in the end, it will all be okay because even without Finn, Sean was everything she needed and everything she ever wanted so she knew that if anything were to break that, she would never forgive herself.

On the rooftop…

Finn was waiting anxiously for Rachel. He had never thought they would be like this…apart. He loved her more than anyone else in the world and knew that he had to do whatever it took to bring his family together. Rachel interrupted his thoughts has she entered in a black dress with a sash on the back. She looked so beautiful he couldn't stop staring. Finally words came out, "Wow, Rachel you look beautiful". "Thanks" Rachel blushed. He led her to the blanket he set up for them along with a picnic just like the first time they kissed.

In Rachel's memory...

She stared awe as she saw the picnic Finn had set up a quilted blanket with a basket of fruits and drinks with airplane cups for them near the lake. "Finn, did you do all this for me?" Rachel asks as if on the verge of tears. "Of course, I would do anything for you. Always and forever" Finn says as if he had never meant anything more than what he just said right in that moment. "Always and forever" she replies. They had just been together for a month but had felt like they had been together forever. They stared into eachother's eyes and knew they did not want anything but to live in that moment, captivated by each other, loving each other, being together. Staring into her hazel brown eyes, Finn couldn't stop himself and leaned down placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips. It was amazing, like nothing could ever make her feel more in love or passionate about Finn Hudson. She loved him and he loved her and that was all they ever wanted. The rest of the day was spent in each other's arms watching the ducks swim around while enjoying the lovely arrangement of food laid out. It was the best day they had ever spent together because no matter what went wrong, they knew that through it all they would have each other.

Back on the rooftop…

Finn noticed Rachel's sudden disappearance from the conversation and remembered the last time they shared a picnic together. He loved that day because he spent it with the person he loved the most and still does. "Hey are you okay?" Finn asks trying to pull Rachel back into the moment. She jolted out of the flashback and smiled to find the one man who made her world turn standing right in front of her. They sat down on the blanket and shared a nice dinner together. As they ate the chocolate strawberries, Finn noticed a splash of chocolate dripping at the side of her mouth. He slowly takes his finger and rubs it off the side of her mouth. Both of them could feel the tension and their hearts racing in that moment. Finn knew that he loved her and that was all that was ever constant in his life. He leaned closer to her mouth but before he could place his lips on hers, she pulls away. "I'm sorry Finn, I can't do this" Rachel says as she attempts to hold the tears running down her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried that. Can we at least talk please?" Finn pleads as he steps closer an inch away from where Rachel is standing. "What do you want to talk about Finn? How you broke my heart? How you abandoned your son? He is the most beautiful and perfect child in the whole world and you know what part breaks my heart, he doesn't even have a father to play basketball with or help him when he falls or tell him how proud you are that he is your son. You know what hurts the most Finn…knowing that I can never give him that" Rachel yells as tears continue to pour out of her eyes. Finn stood there breathless. "I know I hurt you but you know there was a time when we were everything to each other. The first time we met in the hallway, the first time we kissed near the lake, even the time we met each other after six years. I love you Rach and our son. I want to be there because if I'm not, I don't know how many more days I can take with us being apart or not saying 'I love you' or 'Always and Forever'" Finn's voice cracks as he says those last three words and so does Rachel as she breaks down. "I can't do this right now. My son is at home waiting for me and apparently the only person I can count on through it all is my five year old sweetheart. We shouldn't have done this. I have to go" Rachel wipes off the tears in her eyes and runs down to her car. As she hears the song on the radio, her heart broke.

_**Summer after high school when we first met  
We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos**_

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor**_  
_**And climb to the roof**_  
_**Talk about our future**_  
_**Like we had a clue**_  
_**Never planned that one day**_  
_**I'd be losing you**_

_**In another life**_  
_**I would be your girl**_  
_**We'd keep all our promises**_  
_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_  
_**I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say**_  
_**You were the one that got away**_  
_**The one that got away**_

_**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**_  
_**Never one without the other we made a pact**_  
_**Sometimes when I miss you**_  
_**I put those records on (Whoa)**_

_**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**_  
_**Saw you downtown singing the Blues**_  
_**It's time to face the music**_  
_**I'm no longer your muse**_

_**But in another life**_  
_**I would be your girl**_  
_**We'd keep all our promises**_  
_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_  
_**I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say**_  
_**You were the one that got away**_  
_**The one that got away**_  
_**The o-o-o-o-o-one**_

_**[x3]  
The one that got away**_

_**[Bridge:]  
All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price**_

_**In another life**_  
_**I would be your girl**_  
_**We'd keep all our promises**_  
_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_  
_**I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say**_  
_**You were the one that got away**_  
_**The one that got away**_  
_**The o-o-o-o-o-one**_

_**[x3]**_

_**In another life**_  
_**I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say**_  
_**You were the one that got away**_  
_**The one that got away**_

She cried in the car the rest of the way home. When she got home, Sean ran up to her and screamed excitedly, "We're going to da lake tomor-row. Yay!" She looks at her beautiful son and makes a decision. Her family may be broken but it has survived great lengths and sacrificed a whole lot to be broken anymore. She loves her son and he loves her. That is all she needs to know and that is all she needs to live with. If she lost him, she would never be able to live with herself. Rachel holds Sean in her arms tightly as silent tears poured down her cheeks. She got her heart broken again and the worst part is, it hurts more than the first one because she knew it was coming and she still took the chance. She loved Finn but was he worth jeopardizing everything she built and had at the chance of regaining the only love that ever mattered to her?


	4. Chapter 4

The Reunification of Always and Forever Chapter 4

The next day, Rachel and Sean headed out to the lake in Central Park. Sean loved going there since Rachel brought him there to feed the ducks when he was three years old. She loved taking him to the lake because those moments reminded her of the times she spent with Finn at the lake in Lima. It was their favourite place in the whole world. It was quiet and nobody could ever replace the times they spent sharing picnics, snuggling on a blanket and gazing at the stars, swimming in the lake. It was incredible and she would always look in his eyes and know that her heart and everything she was belonged to him. He completed her and without him for the past six years, a part of her has been broken off and nobody has ever been able to repair it. Maybe nobody else is supposed to, only Finn.

13 years ago, West Lake in Lima…

They were enjoying a quiet moonlight night together as they snuggled into a blanket as Rachel fit perfectly into Finn's arms and body. "I love you so much Rach. I know that not many couples last all the way but I don't ever want you to feel like I will ever leave you. You speak about graduation and going away to New York and losing me but you have to believe me when I say this, I love you and I will never leave. Always and forever." Finn explains lovingly as he leans down and kisses her deeply as they continue to love each other for everything they were and everything they are. Finn whispers as he kisses her softly across her face, "I promise." Rachel pulls away to say, "Wait…Can we promise to each other that no matter where we go or how we are in twenty years, you will always think back and know that we love each other. I love you and that will never change. Please remember that." Finn faces her looking into her hazel brown eyes and replies, "I don't need a memory to remind me that we love each other. I just need you Rachel Berry." They kiss each other passionately and for the rest of the night lay in each other's arms as they felt the world stop in their eyes and all that was left were their moments shared together and the love they knew they each held in their hearts.

Back to the present…

As Rachel saw Sean feeding the ducks, she reminisced back to the times she shared with Finn especially that promise they made to each other 13 years ago. What happened to them? How did things get broken and shattered so much that the pain felt unbearable to even breathe? She had felt like she lost herself after all these years and somehow she can't find her way back. As she came out of her thoughts, she noticed Sean missing from the lake. Rachel panics. "Sean! Sean Christopher Berry! Where are you?" she screams as she rushes around the whole Central Park. She finally heard a young voice crying out, "Mama, Mama?" She followed the direction of the voice and landed in the park benches where Sean was crying with the food he was feeding to the ducks. "Oh my gosh sweetie, where did you go? You know you're not supposed to leave without telling me. Please don't do that to me again, okay honey. I love you too much to lose you" she says as she holds her five year old tightly. As they pulled away, Sean walked to introduce Rachel to someone, "Mama, this is they man that found me and brought me here." As the man turned around, she knew exactly who it was. That light brown hair and freckled face, it was none other than Finn Hudson.

Her heart sank as she contemplates the words she is going to muster to break the silence barrier between the three of them. Finn breaks the silence by turning to Sean, "Hey bud can you go feed the pigeons while I talk to your mama for a minute?" Sean nods and runs to the pigeons on the pavements. "Stay near okay Sean?" she yells as she turns back to Finn, "What do you want Finn? Why are you doing this?" Rachel asks sternly. "I came here to think and to clear my head. Yesterday was intense and I didn't know how to bring myself to deal with all the things that were said last night. I didn't know you were here but since you are, can we talk?" Finn asks. "What is there left to say? I said everything I needed to last night" Rachel quickly responds. "But I didn't." Rachel thought about it and knew that everyone deserved a chance to say what they wanted to say. She told that to Sean and she was not going to be a hypocrite. "Okay but only for a little while. I have to take Sean home."

As they sat there sharing their thoughts and feelings, both of them did not feel more apart or more closer in other moments than they did right there. "Rachel, I know I hurt you and if you would give me a chance, I can explain why I said what I said. I had lost my job in the tire shop and when you told me you were pregnant, the first thing that popped into my head was about the money. How we could afford the right supplies for our baby? How could I pay the bills with no job? How I could take care and give you everything you want without any money? I felt like the biggest failure in that moment and I felt like I had let down my family." Finn confesses as a single tear falls down his cheek. She takes her thumb and wipes the single tear off his cheek. As she looked up, his eyes caught hers and they were left in that moment both staring into each other's eyes and feeling the same way they did the first time they met. Except it wasn't the first time they met. They had a history and one that created a broken family with a heart broken mother raising a son without a father. She closed her eyes and looked away at Sean. "It isn't about the money Finn. It was never about the money. All I needed was for you to be there. Hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay and that you loved me. But you didn't. I spent six years facing morning sickness, raising a son, losing sleep all by myself. I loved you Finn and maybe I still do but it doesn't wash away the hurt you put me through and the hurt you put my son through. How do you think I felt when Sean asked me where his father was? I shouldn't have had to answer that Finn because you were supposed to be there. You were supposed to be there when he took his first steps, when he learnt his first word. What about me? All those nights I cried myself to sleep and you weren't there. All those days I thought about you coming back and wanting to be a part of our family. It all faded away because you missed it. You can't just come back after all these years and think you can come into this family. I've worked hard and sacrificed so much to make this work and I don't want to risk hurting that." Rachel vents as tears pour from her eyes as she spoke. "I have to go now. Thanks for helping Sean. Come on sweetie, we have to go back home before Aunt Quinn and Max come over." Sean ran up to his mama and they walked the rest of the way home thinking.

In Rachel's thoughts…

What if his feelings were true? I love him so much and that is why it hurts so much when he came back. He hurt me so bad and I don't know if I will ever be able to let anyone back in. What if all those years those feelings never left and right now I am living a life that could be so much more? I love my son and I would never hurt him, even if it means pushing people away to protect him from hurting and sadness. I've faced heart breaking pain and I will never let my son go through that…not if I can help it.

Back to the walk home…

"Mama, I like that nice man. Will we ever see him again?" Sean inquires innocently. She didn't know what to say to him but was stuck. "I have a feeling we might see him soon" Rachel responds with a hint of happiness and fear in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

The Reunification of Always and Forever Chapter 5

Back at home with Sean…

Sean was playing with his basketball when the doorbell rang. Rachel got off the couch and as the door opened up, she saw no one other than one Finn Hudson standing on her doorstep with a note in his hand. Before she could say anything, he quickly spoke out, "I know you don't like the fact that I came into your life a little too late but the fact is, I did and I'm here. Why isn't that enough? Why can't me being here ever be enough for you Rachel. I love you so much and our son. I know I hurt you a few years ago but I want you to know that I promise to be there for you, love you, tell you that you look beautiful everyday until you believe that it is true. Rachel, you are my always and forever. The question is, am I still yours?" Rachel stares into his dark chestnut brown eyes as hers start to water up. "Of course I love you Finn. Do you think it would hurt this much if I never loved you. Even standing here right now hurts because we're not a family and my son doesn't have a father because his father walked out on him. How can I trust you again?" she asks. He looks into her tear-filled eyes and knew he had disappointed the one girl who he promised he would never to hurt again. He wanted to take away all those crying nights, all her sad moments, every sad feeling she ever felt in her life…all he wanted was to take away all of them. As he saw this beautiful, heartbroken girl standing right in front of him, he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and captured her soft, pink lips. It was the most passionate and intense kiss either of them had ever shared. Neither of them wanted to leave the moment and by judging by the amount of time they were kissing, it must have been an amazing kiss. When they both pulled away from each other Rachel whispered out of breath, "I love you. Always and forever. It was hard seeing you again but it was even harder not seeing you for the past six years." Rachel admits as she sobs into his chest. He felt as if his heart had just shattered into a million pieces. He hated himself for hurting her but knew this time he would be the man she loved and trusted. He promised her to always be there and that was a promise he would keep.

As the both laid in each other's arms, neither of them noticed Sean standing behind smiling. "Uncle Finn!" Sean screamed with enthusiasm as he ran up to Finn and they both shared a nice moment holding each other. Rachel couldn't help but smile. Her family was together again and that was all she ever dreamed of. Maybe it wasn't perfect but with Finn, it would always be her dream and nothing and no one could take that away. "Hey, Uncle Finn, do you want to play baskey-ball with me?" Sean asks. Finn looked at his son and felt like he had broken all three of them by leaving. He could never get those six years back but would do anything for the chance of getting his family back. "Sure buddy. Let's teach your mama how to play too." Finn suggests. Rachel stares at Finn with a revenge look in her face. "You are so going to pay for this Hudson". "Yes I am." Finn winks. They spent the entire day playing basketball, or really attempting to play basketball. Rachel and Sean were terrible at basketball but it didn't matter. All Finn wanted was a chance to spend time with the love of his life and their miracle of a son who is so perfect, he couldn't wish for a better kid.

The night soon came around and Rachel didn't want any of this to end. "Hey, what if we watch a movie?" Rachel suggests at an attempt to save the night. Both Finn and Sean jump up and down at the suggestion. "Okay but honey you have to go to sleep in an hour. Promise?" Rachel leans to Sean as they intertwined their pinkies. Finn couldn't help but smile. They were perfect in his eyes. Her hazel brown eyes and his freckled face created a radiance that would never fade away in Finn's eyes. As they snuggled together with Sean on Rachel's lap and Finn with his hand intertwined with Rachel's, they began to watch Avatar. It reminded them of the first day the talked about New York together. They day they told each other they loved each other and would never stop. Till this day, both knew they had both kept their promises. Halfway through the movie, Finn looked down to see Rachel and Sean asleep in each other's arms. He just stared at them for the next few moments as he looked at the two people he would do anything for and would protect to the death. He turned off the TV and quickly snuggled into Rachel and Sean. They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. For years, something had always been missing and now, it felt like somehow they made each other complete.

The next morning…

Rachel opened her eyes to see Sean on her lap and Finn's body supporting her as if they stayed the same way throughout the whole night. Finn and Sean looked so similar in appearance that it almost felt like she was looking at twins but one as a child and the other as an adult. They both snored and drooled but she didn't care because they were the best things that ever happened to her and they knew that. Soon, she heard a yawn and Finn's eyes start to open. "Morning, beautiful" he says as he leans in to kiss her forehead. "Hey. I like this. You being here and spending time with Sean. It was all I've ever wanted. Now that it's come true, I feel like I'm living my dream. With you." Rachel admits as she intertwines her fingers with Finn. He looked into her eyes and knew there was a part of her that was hidden and reserved. "Rachel, what happened to Broadway?" Finn asks worriedly. She looks down and knew her answer but it hurt to even here the word. "I had Sean, Finn. I couldn't just leave and go to work. He needed me and I needed him. I love him Finn and I will do anything to make sure I am the best mom that he could ever have" Rachel explains. "You don't need to. You already are the best mom in the world. Just by being you Rachel, you have given me and Sean the best years of our life. Now it's time we give you yours. I am here now Rach. You can count on me and I promise I will make both of your dreams come true. Broadway was a part of you Rachel, don't let it go." Finn replies. Rachel stares into his eyes and wondered how she got so lucky. She got back the love of her life. She had a beautiful son who is always there when times get tough or sad to deal with. What more could there be…right? They stayed the rest of the morning in each other's arms and enjoyed being together as a family. They loved each other and that is all they knew. Both of them knew that knowing that would make all the hurt go away, make the happy moments the best and make the a family. They knew their love could fight against anything, and that was all they needed to know.


	6. Chapter 6

The Reunification of Always and Forever Chapter Six

**I will not post anymore until I get 16 reviews at least**

**Songs**

**Faithfully by Journey**

**Fix You by Coldplay**

The past few weeks had been going so great for Rachel's family. Rachel and Finn were happily in love and continued to learn more about each other and be captivated by each other. Sean loved Finn as he taught basketball, football and even baseball. She couldn't be happier. The only thing that made her worry was the idea of lying to Sean. She had never lied to her son before and the feeling she got everytime she saw his happy face with Finn worried her because he was growing closer to his father, the one who left him and didn't even know it. She knew she couldn't hide this forever so she knew the only thing to do was to tell him tonight. It wasn't fair to hide the truth and it was certainly not right to lie. Rachel just hoped her son would be as forgiving as she was with Finn.

At dinner…

Rachel and Sean were eating mac and cheese since it was his favourite. Maybe this would get him in a better mood she thought. "Hey honey, can I talk to you about something? It is really important and I think I should tell you because it is for you and I never want to lie to you. I love you Sean. You know that right?" Rachel asks as she holds her son's hands tightly. "I love you too mama" he says with a smile on his face. This was the make or break moment but she knew she had to get it out otherwise she would never do it. "You know Finn has come a lot over the past few weeks right? Well, the reason is that mama and him are together like Cinderella and Prince Charming. But the thing is that I've known him honey for a long time and the reason we haven't spoken in a long time is because he is your dad sweetie. He hurt me and I know it hurt growing up without a dad so I didn't talk to him after that. But in the park, we talked and I started to see that all he wanted was a second chance. Do you remember what I said to you about second chances?" Rachel asks tenderly. "Always give people a second chance because there might be more than what we see." Sean replies quietly still shocked at the news. "Yes honey. I decided to give Finn a second chance because I believe he can change and mama cares for him so much and I know he cares for you too. If you don't want him in our life honey I understand. All I want you to know is that I love you and I would do anything for you. Sean?" Rachel calls as she waits for her son to speak as she sees his head looking down to the floor. He finally caught his breath and said, "Why did he leave me if he loves me? Mama you love me and you didn't leave? I wanted a dad for so many years mama to play baskey ball and foo-ball but nobody came. If Uncle Finn is my daddy, why didn't he stay?" Sean's tear-filled stares broke Rachel's heart into a million pieces. She had no excuse for Finn. All she could say was, "He wasn't ready honey and didn't think he could be the best dad for you so he left but now he is coming to be your dad." "Mama, I love movies but I don't like that they end so quickly. For me, it feels like Finn is in a movie and he will quickly go away and never come back. I don't want that mama. Please?" Sean begs through his sobs. Rachel couldn't bear to watch her child in so much pain. She pulls him closer into her arms as she let him cry out all the pain that she had done for the past six years. Rachel knew what she had to do. She just wondered if she had the strength to look Finn in the eye and tell him.

She spent the rest of the night soothing Sean with lullabies and songs to calm him down and get him to sleep. "Do you want me to sing any song for you baby?" Rachel asks as she brushes her hands through his hair. "I want the Journey song that you always sing to me when I'm sad." She knew what song he was asking for and knew this was what would happen by bringing the ghost of the past into her life in New York. She placed her CD into the player and as the first notes played, she flashbacked to the day her love for Finn truly began.

In Rachel's memory…

"I love you Rachel. I knew I loved you since the first time I stared into those hazel brown eyes when we met in the hallway. That was the moment I knew you were the one…always and forever." Finn professes at the lake. "I don't ever want to be with anyone else, just you for the rest of my life" he leaned down on one knee, "I promise to always love you and to always be there to fight any hurt or sorrow that comes near you. I promise to protect your heart from ever getting broken. I promise all of this and all you have to do is say yes". He pulls out the ring they passed in the jewelley store that Rachel had her eye on since and said, "Will you marry me?" She looked into his chestnut brown eyes and knew the second she saw his eyes in that moment she had her answer. She knew saying one word wouldn't be enough. She pulled out the CD and put it into the player as the song began to play:

_**Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire**_

_**They say that the road**_  
_**Ain't no place to start a family**_  
_**Right down the line**_  
_**It's been you and me**_  
_**And lovin' a music man**_  
_**Ain't always what it's supposed to be**_  
_**Oh, girl, you stand by me**_  
_**I'm forever yours**_  
_**Faithfully**_

_**Circus life**_  
_**Under the big top world**_  
_**We all need the clowns**_  
_**To make us smile**_  
_**Through space and time**_  
_**Always another show**_  
_**Wondering where I am**_  
_**Lost without you**_

_**And being apart**_  
_**Ain't easy on this love affair**_  
_**Two strangers learn to fall in love again**_  
_**I get the joy of rediscovering you**_  
_**Oh, girl, you stand by me**_  
_**I'm forever yours**_  
_**Faithfully**_

_**Whooa, oh-oh-ooh**_  
_**Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh**_  
_**Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh**_  
_**Faithfully**_  
_**I'm still yours**_

_**I'm forever yours**_  
_**Ever yours**_  
_**Faithfully**_

"Yes I will marry you. Always and forever" Rachel answered and kissed him with the most passionate but tender moment they had ever shared together. They knew from that moment that they would be together for the rest of their lives because they never doubted for a second that they would never stop loving each other.

Out of the flashback…

_**I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully**_

As the final notes played, she couldn't help but tear up at the thought of that night. Everything was perfect. They were in love and believed in forever. What happened to those dreams? How did things get so out of place and messy? "Mama, are you okay?" Sean asks with concern. "I'm fine honey. Go to sleep. I promise I will be here when you wake up. Always and forever" Rachel says as she snuggles into his bed and they both fall asleep in each other's arms both in pain from the one man that left them broken-hearted but still grateful for the fact that they had each other and no one could ever take that away from them.

The next day…

Rachel left Sean at Quinn's house to go talk to Finn about what happened with Sean. As she drove down to his house, she thought about what to say to him. How could she tell him that it's over after spending the last few weeks so in love with each other? As she rang the doorbell, she knew she would need to be strong and do it for her son, but she didn't know whether she could take it. The door swung open and a happy Finn came out. "Hey Rach" he says as he leans in to kiss her. She forcefully pulls away and by the sad expression on her face, Finn knew something was wrong. "Hey…what happened?" Finn asks worryingly as he brings Rachel closer. "I talked to Sean about us last night and he said that you didn't really love him because you left him and he feels that if he sees you anymore, it will turn out like a movie, short and temporary. I love you Finn but I am not going to do anything to hurt my son. He is my life and whether or not you choose to accept it, he will always come first. If he isn't willing to let you in, I can't have you in my life. He was right Finn. A few weeks doesn't replace the last six years. Sean grew up without a father and it hurt him. It broke him to the point that he believed his dad never loved him. I know that this may not make a lot of sense to you but I have to protect my family. Even if you don't understand it, you have to accept the fact that he is the one that matters. I am so sorry Finn but I have to say goodbye. I can't have you in my life anymore. I love you." Rachel sobs as she turns to walk away. Finn quickly moves away from the door and pulls her back. "You can't just say that it is over. I have a say and I am telling you we can work this out. We can get through this barrier. I promise." Finn says as he attempts to salvage this broken relationship. "Barrier? My son is not a barrier Finn, he is a person. A person with feelings and with so much love and dreams that it almost breaks me that I can't give him everything he needs. He needed a father Finn and he didn't get one. I understand why he doesn't want you in his life and I am thinking about my family and what is best for all of us. And what is best for me and Sean is to end what we have right now Finn. Please?" Rachel begs as tears stream down her face. He lets go of her but as she walks away she hears the magical voice that she fell in love with seven years ago.

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed,**_

_**When you get what you want,**_

_**But not what you need,**_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't breathe,**_

_**Stuck in reverse,**_

_**Lights will guide you home,**_

_**And ignite your bones,**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

Her eyes began to water and before she knew it, streams of tears started pouring out of her face. She turned around and said, "No one can fix me". With that she ran out into her car and sat as she cried her eyes out. She had just ended her relationship with Finn and for the second time, her heart had been broken and smashed into a million pieces. This time she had a family and there are sacrifices that have to be made for a family. That was why she did it and that was the only thing that kept her from completely losing her mind and crying hopelessly all day.

She went to Quinn's house and picked up Sean. As they drove home, she began to realize that even without Finn, she had a blessed life. She had a beautiful son, a great best friend, a wonderful family back at home who supported her and a steady job. She had everything she ever wanted. But why wasn't that making her feel complete? Why was it never enough?


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three full weeks since she had told Finn that it was over. She couldn't stop thinking about that moment. How could she say goodbye? It didn't even feel real. She did know one thing about that moment...she was unfixable. A part of her broke apart when she moved to New York and raised Sean. The confidence in a future, the hope for a chance at Broadway...it was all gone and nothing could bring it back.

"Mama, can we go get ice-cream, I'm hungry." Sean pleads.

She nods in agreement and they leave to go to their favorite ice cream shop in the planet...Ben and Jerry's on Fourth Avenue. She knew that it was near where Finn lived but she didn't want to disappoint her son. He was all she had left to love and that meant more to her than anything.

They talked about their dreams and their everything when they were together. But this time was different and even Sean could tell that his mom was not the same.

"Do you love him mama like I love you?" Sean asks.

"I love you so much Sean and I know that it hurts for you to be around Finn so I made a choice."

She takes his hands into hers, "No regrets, I promise."

Rachel remained quiet the whole day and Sean felt like he made his mom sad.

As they were walking hand in hand, Sean pulls Rachel to a stop, "Mama, I want you to be happy because then I am happy. If you want to be with Finn, I will be okay with that if you want it."

She stared into his chestnut brown eyes and knew that she had the most amazing son in the entire world.

"Would you be okay with that sweetie? Be honest with me." she asks honestly.

"If he makes you happy, then I am happy. I love you mama." he replies and hugs her tightly on the middle of the street.

At that moment, nothing could make her sad. She was the happiest and what more could she ask for?

That was until the phone rang.

"This is Rachel." she says cheerfully.

"Hi, this is Sandy from the New York General Hospital and we have a Quinn Fabray here who is in critical condition and you are the last contact on her phone. She is undergoing surgery currently but she requests that you come and see her."

Her heart was frozen, she couldn't breathe. The phone dropped onto the floor smashed but all Rachel could think of was getting to the hospital.

She grabs Sean by the hand and pulls him as she rushes to the hospital.

"Mama what happened?" Sean asks as they sit in the cab.

Rachel didn't know what to say to him. "Um honey, Aunt Quinnie has gotten hurt and she needs us to go to the hospital and help her get better."

They both remained quiet for the rest of the journey.

She ran into the emergency section and demanded that a nurse update her on what happened.

"Calm down mam, Quinn Fabray was in a car accident on the Gable Highway in which she collided with a tree. We managed to get her out on time however there was a serious amount of blood loss and trauma to the patient which is why we must undergo the surgery to repair the broken limbs and repair the stitches along her head and on her arms and legs."

"How could this happen? I just saw her. Is she going to make it?" she asks through the endless tears drowning her face.

"Apparently she was pregnant and due to those circumstances, the chances of survival for both lives are reduced. But we have the best doctors on this case and there are high hopes that both will pull through just fine. If you would care to sit, we can let you know as soon as the doctor comes out of the operating room."

Rachel sat there with Sean on her lap crying with her as they prayed with all their hearts that both of them were okay.

**In the hospital...**

Four hours later, the nurse approaches me again with a stern yet compassionate look. I quickly rise up leaving Sean asleep on the chair for a few moments.

"I am so sorry mam, we just couldn't save both of them. It was just too late. There was a moment before she past away and told the doctor to tell Rachel that, "Always and Forever doesn't come around everyday."

She just broke down on the floor as she struggled to find air. Sean woke up and saw his mom suffering. He didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to do something. Sean asked a nurse to look at his mom's phone and find the name 'Finn'.

The telephone rang and then a voice came out, "This is Finn."

"Uncle Finn, mama is crying and I don't know what to do. Can you come to the hospital please?" Sean begs.

"I'm on my way." he hangs up and rushes to the hospital.

When he gets there he sees a brunette curled up on the floor with tears streaming down her face and heavy sobs escaping her mouth. He runs to her and holds her in his arms as he struggles to understand what happened. Right now, he didn't care. All he knew was that he loved this girl who was in so much pain and promised to be there forever.

When she finally caught her breath she told him, "Finn, Quinn passed away. She got into a car accident and she was pregnant but they couldn't save them."

It hurt her to even talk about the fact that Quinn and her unborn baby was gone. How could this happen? Why would this happen to a person who had the biggest heart and the most caring soul she had ever known.

They lay in each other's arms in tears as they pray for the strength to say goodbye.

"Rach, you should go say goodbye. I know it will be heart breaking but I think you owe it to Quinn to say the final words she has with her. She would want that and you know it." Finn says as he encourages her to say a final goodbye before she is taken into the cemetery.

"Finn I can't. This is just too much. This is all happened because of me. I should have invited her for ice cream when Sean and I went. Then none of this would have happened. I should be the one that should be punished, not her. I should have been the one to lose my life. She did nothing wrong Finn." Rachel admits as she struggles to talk.

His heart was breaking as he saw the love of his life breaking away inside.

"Hey…" he says moving her back into his arms with her head on his chest, "don't you ever feel like this is your fault. None of this was your fault okay? You do not deserve to die and neither did Quinn. It was an accident and life is just like that sometimes. It hurts and its cruel but we learn to fight back and make the best of it. Do you honestly believe that you shouldn't say goodbye?" he asks with pain in his deep chestnut brown eyes.

"What if she doesn't forgive me Finn. This is my fault and now I can't take it back." She sobs out.

He takes her hand and whispers to her, "I will be there and you will never be the one who did this. It was not fair and wrong but all we can do now is say goodbye."

He took his hands and placed it on her cheeks, "Let's go say goodbye Rach. Always and forever."

They went inside the operating room and she couldn't look up. It hurt too much. All she could think about was that day they talked about their futures.

**4 years ago…**

"Remember Rach, we can do anything." She yells excitingly.

Rachel always admired her best friend because it was always Quinn that knew life was about living and taking chances. Without Quinn, Rachel couldn't imagine a life.

"Let's make a promise today. Let's promise to always be there for each other and when we start our futures we bring each other so that we know we could never do anything without each other."

"I promise with all my heart."

"Our futures' are beginning Rach and I know that you will have the best life with your son because you deserve it. That is the one thing I am certain about and know will come true."

"I believe in the same thing for you." she says smiling.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too Quinnie. You're my best friend.

"And you are mine."

They spent the rest of the day dreaming up a life for themselves and their family.

**Out of the memory...**

"Hey Quinnie. You didn't deserve any of this. I want you to know that I love you and that even though you may not be here physically, we will always have our future together in my heart. I know it. Remember we made that promise four years ago and we promised no matter what happened, we would include each other in it...well, that isn't going to change. I promise you." she cried out as she cried on Quinn's shoulders.

"I love you Quinn. I will never say goodbye to you." she says with complete honesty.

"This is for you. This was our song and always will be."

The melody flowed in her head as she began to sing the lyrics:

_**I come home in the morning light **_

_**My mother says when you gonna live your life right **_

_**Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones **_

_**And girls they want to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just want to have fun**_

_**The phone rings in the middle of the night **_

_**My father yells what you gonna do with your life **_

_**Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one **_

_**But girls they want to have fun**_

_**Oh girls just want to have**_

_**That's all they really want Some fun **_

_**When the working day is done **_

_**Girls - they want to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just want to have fun**_

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl **_

_**And hide her away from the rest of the world **_

_**I want to be the one to walk in the sun **_

_**Oh girls they want to have fun**_

_**Oh girls just want to have**_

_**That's all they really want **_

_**Some fun **_

_**When the working day is done**_

_**Girls - they want to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just want to have fun, **_

_**They want to have fun**_

_**, They want to have fun...**_

By the time it was over, both Finn and Rachel were in absolute tears. It was all over and now they couldn't save their best friend.

Rachel kissed Quinn's forehead and ran out of the room.

Before Finn left the room, he sat next to Quinn and talked about their history together.

"Remember the time you hated me because I always took Rachel away from you and then you punched me in the shoulder because I was laughing. I wish you would just punch me right now. Come on Quinn, you know you want to."

He looked at her still body and knew she wouldn't punch him. Tears of deep sadness flooded his face.

Nothing would bring her back but that would never mean that she was gone. He would not let her go.

"Bye Quinn. I love you." he whispers as he kisses her cheek and closes the cover.

**Back in the waiting room...**

Rachel and Sean were holding each other and crying softly as Rachel sang him the only song she knew that would calm him down.

_**Highway run **_

_**Into the midnight sun **_

_**Wheels go round and round **_

_**You're on my mind **_

_**Restless hearts **_

_**Sleep alone tonight **_

_**Sending all my love **_

_**Along the wire**_

_**They say that the road **_

_**Ain't no place to start a family **_

_**Right down the line It's been you and me **_

_**And lovin' a music man **_

_**Ain't always what it's supposed to be **_

_**Oh, girl, you stand by me **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Faithfully**_

_**Circus life **_

_**Under the big top world**_

_**We all need the clowns **_

_**To make us smile **_

_**Through space and time **_

_**Always another show **_

_**Wondering where I am Lost without you**_

_**And being apart **_

_**Ain't easy on this love affair **_

_**Two strangers learn to fall in love again **_

_**I get the joy of rediscovering you **_

_**Oh, girl, you stand by me **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Faithfully**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**oh-oh-ooh **_

_**Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, **_

_**oh Whooa, **_

_**oh-oh-oh, **_

_**oh-whoooooa-oh **_

_**Faithfully **_

_**I'm still yours**_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Ever yours **_

_**Faithfully**_

By the time she finished, all three of them were crying in each other's arms both sad and grateful that they had each other and that nothing was going to tear them apart.

Finn drove Rachel and Sean home. Sean had fell asleep five minutes after sitting in the car. The whole ride was shared in silence as they remembered the moments that just unveiled a few hours ago.

"It's strange." Rachel blurts out, "In one moment, she was here and then the next she is gone. I never got to tell her that I love her or that I wanted to try again with you. Now I never will." she admits as she rubs the tears off her face.

He takes his other hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and cupped her hands tightly.

"She knows." he says calmly.

When they reached Chinatown, Rachel carried Sean out of the car and before leaving turned around and faced Finn.

"Do you want to stay with us for the night? I really need you tonight." she pleads through the tears.

Without hesitation, he gets out of the car and follows her upstairs.

After putting Sean down, they both made their way into Rachel's room. They snuggled into each other's arms as they tried to fall asleep.

"Can you sing me that song you sang to me the other day? Please?"

He holds he hands as he sings the first few words:

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed**_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need**_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**_

_**Stuck in reverse**_

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse?**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**And high up above or down below**_

_**When you're too in love to let it go**_

_**But if you never try you'll never know**_

_**Just what you're worth**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**And I**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**And I**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you**_

By the time he was done, she was already asleep with a single tear running down her face.

He rubbed it off with his thumb and spent the entire night holding her in his arms as they struggled to find the strength to stay strong and accept the truth.

**In Finn's thoughts...**

It was the last goodbye to Quinn and they both knew that Max and Puck would be the hardest to deal with. They were staying together over the weekend since Quinn had plans to visit her parents.

How could you tell the love of her life and her son that Quinn had passed away? He didn't know how. All he knew was that he was lucky he had a family and because of that, he would have the strength to face this...he just hoped he would find it soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks were not much better. Filled with sadness and hurt, Rachel and Finn couldn't focus on anything else but Quinn. The day of the funeral was the hardest. Rachel couldn't hold her tears inside and started pouring out as the priest went on about the tragedy of her loss.

It was a tragedy but it was much more than that. It was injustice. She couldn't even explain the fact that Quinn passed away to herself much less to her five-year-old son.

"Did Aunt Quinnie do something wrong mama? Why did they take her away?" Sean asks sad.

"No honey" she says pulling him for a hug, "it was nothing like that. Sometimes the world is like that. Aunt Quinnie didn't deserve it but it happened and it is sad but I don't ever want you to think that she did anything wrong okay? She was the best person I ever knew."

She cracks her voice as she said 'knew' knowing that Quinn was gone and nothing could bring her back.

The rest of the ceremony was spent with Sean crying on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel sobbing into Finn's chest.

**In Finn's thoughts...**

How could this happen? Why Quinn?

Life is funny sometimes. We all live happy and completely oblivious to the pain that other people feel. But when it happens to us, we make it a point to pray and hope for the strength to face the struggle when we knew all along that this happens.

Now that it's happened to Quinn, I can't help but feel selfish and arrogant. We ignore others' pain and face internal pain when it overcomes.

All I know for sure is that I miss Quinn and now I will never be able to see her again.

**Back to the funeral...**

Rachel was a wreck and she couldn't stop crying. As she was called to say some words about Quinn, she trembled with fear as she stood near her best friend.

"Umm, I don't really know what to say at this point. I feel like a piece of me has been ripped apart from my heart. All the hopes and dreams and beliefs, they're all gone. A part of me is missing and without it I'm empty." Rachel says in tears as she looks into the emerald green eyes of her best friend.

"When we were young, Quinn and I used to stay in the old tree house at the back of my yard. Everyday we would talk about our future and the crushes we had. She was the person I told everything to. Now she is not here anymore?"

At the end of that sentence, Rachel started breaking down.

"Why is she not here with me? We promised each other we would be with each other when we got married and watched our kids go off to college."

Rachel walked over to the casket and shook her best friend as her attempt to wake her up.

"Please, Quinn. Don't leave. I can't do this without you. Please." Rachel begged as she crumbled onto the floor.

Finn quickly placed Sean on the chair and ran to pick Rachel up.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Always and forever." Finn whispers in her ear as he kisses her head to calm her down.

After several minutes, she wiped the tears off her eyes and took off a ring and placed it on Quinn's fingers.

"You gave that to me to always be happy and never forget that you love me. I want you to have it for the same reasons. I love you so much Quinnie. You'll always be in my heart. Goodbye." she confesses with the thin stretch of strength she had left.

Rachel returned to her seat and laid in Finn's arms until the ceremony was over.

After it was over, Rachel asked her dad to take Sean home while she said a proper goodbye.

Finn didn't want to leave her so he followed her to make sure she was okay.

"Finn, how can I do this by myself? She was there with Sean and for me. I can't live without her Finn." Rachel confesses wiping the tears slipping down her face.

"You don't ever feel like you are alone okay? You have me and you have an incredible son. We'll be just fine. As for Quinn, you will never say goodbye to her because she was a part of you and that will never change. We will never say goodbye to Quinn and she will never go away. I promise." Finn consoles as he wraps his arms around her waist and they both hold each other tightly.

They both had each other and that was more than enough...for both of them.

"How are we going to tell Puck and Max?" Rachel asks.

Finn stood there silent with no answer for her.

"I don't know Rach but we have to tell them."

"Come on let's go and tell the truth." Rachel says as she takes his hand and leave the cemetery.

**On the way to Puck's house...**

Rachel and Finn felt that it would be best if they did this by themselves.

"What am I supposed to say to him Finn. She loved Puck so much and I knew that no matter how cool he was that he loved her too...with all his heart. How can I tell him that she's gone?"

Rachel struggles to find the next few words.

"I can't." she sobs.

Finn quickly pulls over and they both cry into each other's arms calming down to the sound of their heart beats.

They had each other and that was what they always wanted from now till forever.

"You were her best friend babe. I am sure that he will never blame you and you know how I know that?" he asks.

She shakes her head in sadness and sorrow.

"I know it because I don't blame you...and I know Quinn doesn't either." he answers.

Just the sound of her name made her heart break. It all rushed back into her mind. The memories, the talks, the cries, it all happened with her and now it wouldn't.

"Rach, I don't like seeing you cry. Please." he says as he tries to calm her down.

She quickly wipes off the tears in her eyes and asks him to keep going.

She tried to remain strong for the rest of the journey. At least she tried to look strong for Finn.

When they pulled up into the driveway, they both stared at the sight of Puck and Max happily playing football in the garden.

"Go long, Max. Come on son." Puck yells to his son to get the ball.

Rachel and Finn got out of the car and went into the garden.

Puck immediately saw Rachel and ran to give her a hug.

"Look, it's my little Jewish American princess."

"I missed you too Puck." she replies happily for the first time since the accident.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks confused.

"We need to talk Puck...about Quinn." Rachel replies.

The sudden mention of her name gave him chills. She had missed her so much and the fact that Rachel wanted to talk to him about her made him think that she wanted to try again. He wanted that so much.

They sat in the living room while Max played with his toys in his room.

"Is Quinn okay?" Puck asks concerned.

"Actually...no. Puck, Quinn was in an accident." Rachel sobs.

"She is going to be alright. She is the strongest and most determined beauty I know. She can make it." he replies trying to be strong and hide the tears.

"She didn't make it Puck. I am so sorry." she cries out as she runs to hug him.

"She can't be. No. No. No" Puck replies in rage and sorrow.

He quickly tumbled to the floor unable to move. He was paralyzed and in that moment, he felt has if he had died.

"I never told her that I love her Rach. She was my everything and I couldn't get off my stupid pride to tell her that I just wanted to be with her. This is all my fault." he cries out on the floor.

"Quinn loved you so much Puck. She knew you were the one for her and she always will know that. And this is not your fault. This will NEVER be your fault. Do you understand?" Rachel asks sternly as she attempts to console her friend.

They both spent the next few moments wrapped in each other's arms crying deeply over the most important person in their life.

Puck pulled away and quicky remembered, "How am I going to tell Max that his mom is gone?"

Finn and Rachel both looked at each other with nothing but love and sympathy for Puck.

"Let's tell him together." Rachel and Finn say as they pull Puck off the floor.

He nods in agreement.

**In Max's room...**

They knock on the door and Max tells them to come in.

"Hey bud, look Aunt Rach is here with Uncle Finn." Puck explains to his son.

He turns around and runs to hug both of them.

"Why are you her Aunt Rach?" Max asks curiously.

Rachel swallowed her breath and regained enough strength to answer his question.

"Well buddy, I came to talk about you mom."

"Where is mommy?" he asks looking for her.

Puck's eyes were streaming with tears as he pulls his son towards him.

"Buddy, your mom got hurt really badly and the doctors did everything they could but your mom was too hurt."

"What are you talking about daddy? Where is mommy?" he inquires confused.

Rachel and Finn held each other as they watched the hard truth unveil to a four year old child who deserved none of this.

"She's in heaven son." Puck replies softly.

Max's eyes were suddenly angry and he ran out of the room sprinting.

All of them chased after him until they reached the park at the corner of the street.

He was crying under a tree.

Puck and Max spent the entire day hugging each other and sharing the pain and heart ache.

Puck had lost the love of his life and Max had lost his mom.

"Your mom will never be gone Max" Rachel took his hand and placed it on his heart, "she will always be there. I promise."

Max stood up and cried on Rachel's shoulders for a few minutes.

When they broke apart, Finn and Rachel had decided to leave and give Puck and Max some time to take it in and face the truth by themselves. They didn't want to cause a burden so they decided to leave after making sure Max was okay.

**Back in the car...**

"That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But I was glad you were with me." Rachel breaks the silence as she intertwines their fingers.

"You could have never stopped me Rachel. I love you too much and I hope you know that. Always and forever." he replies back as she leans onto his shoulders.

"We're going to be fine...right Finn?"

"I know we will." he kisses her forehead.

**Back at home...**

Sean was playing with his toys in the living room with Rachel's dad when they both came in. He ran up and hugged both of his parents.

"He wanted to wait until you guys got home." Rachel's dad, Leroy replied.

Rachel smiled and carried her son off to bed as Finn followed behind.

"Mama, can you sing me a song please?" Sean begs as he snuggles with his teddy bear on his bed.

"Okay but why don't all of us sing it together. I know that you know this song and I know that Finn knows this song."

She places the CD into the player and all three of them return to the moment they first heard this song.

_**Highway run **_

_**Into the midnight sun **_

_**Wheels go round and round **_

_**Y**__**ou're on my mind **_

_**Restless hearts **_

_**Sleep alone tonight **_

_**Sending all my love **_

_**Along the wire**_

_**They say that the road **_

_**Ain't no place to start a family **_

_**Right down the line It's been you and me **_

_**And lovin' a music man Ain't always what it's supposed to be **_

_**Oh, girl, you stand by me **_

_**I'm forever yours**_

_** Faithfully**_

_**Circus life **_

_**Under the big top world **_

_**We all need the clowns **_

_**To make us smile **_

_**Through space and time **_

_**Always another show **_

_**Wondering where I am **_

_**Lost without you**_

_**And being apart **_

_**Ain't easy on this love affair **_

_**Two strangers learn to fall in love again I get the joy of rediscovering you **_

_**Oh, girl, you stand by me **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Faithfully**_

_**Whooa, oh-oh-ooh Whooa, **_

_**oh-oh-ooh, **_

_**oh Whooa, **_

_**oh-oh-oh, **_

_**oh-whoooooa-oh **_

_**Faithfully **_

_**I'm still yours**_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Ever yours **_

_**Faithfully**_

Rachel and Finn stared at each other the whole time they sang the song. Their stare was interrupted by the sound of a five year old yawning.

"Good night, sweetie" Rachel says as she kisses his forehead.

"Good night mama" he replies back but before they both left Sean said, "Good night, daddy."

Both of them turned around in shock and in joy as they finally felt like a family.

Finn walked back to Sean and sat next to his son.

"I love you too bud. Good night." he kisses his forehead and leaves with Rachel in his arms.

**In the living room...**

"Thanks dad for taking care of Sean for the day." Rachel says as she hugs her dad goodbye.

"Anytime. I love you Rach. Goodnight both of you" he replies as he leaves.

"Good night, Mr Berry." Finn responds before he leaves.

Rachel turns around to face him and yawns as she looks at him with tired, sad eyes.

"Let's go to sleep Finn."

"Let's go Sleeping Beauty" he replies.

She chuckles at the comment and walks to her bedroom. She lies on the bed recaping the moments that just played out today. It felt surreal and unreal as if it never happened. But it did and that was a truth that everybody had to live with.

Rachel felt Finn's hands clutch her waist and she smiled in response.

"I love you and I know that I have been a mess lately but I hope you know that I do care about you even if I don't say it everyday." she professes.

"I know that Rachel because I love you too and I will do anything to make sure my son and the love of my life are happy. I love you Rachel." he replies back as he kisses the top of her head.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms praying for the day that they could be the family that they had always dreamed of. But the thing was...they already were and both of them didn't even know it yet.

It was a long day but they knew the only thing that mattered was that they had each other and that meant the world...and that was the only thing they needed to survive.


	9. Chapter 9

_I know it's been a long time but I hope this makes up for it. _

_**By the way, I would like you guys to visit my Water Project page on charity water website . It is called Holiday Wishes made by Kishaini. **_

_**please do what you can**_

It had been a whole month since Quinn passed away and everybody was slowly starting to heal. Rachel and Finn were growing closer together and they were finally becoming a family.

**At Central Park...**

"Come on buddy, pass me the ball with an underarm throw" Finn asked Sean as they spent the day on the field playing baseball.

He threw it the best he could but couldn't reach the whole way. Finn noticed the sudden disappointment in Sean's face. He ran up to the base and told his son the exact words his father once told him.

"Believe in yourself and you will find the strength to do anything."

Sean nods in understanding and gets ready to try again. This time he hit it even further than Finn. They both screamed in excitement and pride as they had just built more than baseball but a relationship.

"Come on bud, your mom is probably worrying right now since we promised her we would be back..." he looks at his watch, "twenty minutes ago".

"Okay daddy." he accepts sadly.

Everything was finally feeling like it could be better. Rachel was happier than she had ever been except for the loss of her best friend, and Finn and Sean were taking a real chance at building a father-son relationship.

**In Rachel's thoughts...**

I feel guilty that this is happening just when I feel like I could collapse at this very moment. She was gone. My star, the one who I believed in so much and had faith in my destiny to be in Broadway. But now that was different. All because of a stupid car accident, my best friend is gone...away from my life but never away from my heart. That is what hurts the most out of this whole thing. Knowing that I will never hug her or hear her call out my name when she's mad. I love her so much and just like that she is gone.

But Quinn wanted me to try again with Finn so that is what I am going to focus on. She was right and that I was pushing people away. I don't want to do that anymore.

**Back in the moment...**

"I love you Quinnie. I miss you and I hope that you know that this was never your fault. It was mine and I'm so sorry." she admitted looking down as a single tear runs down her cheek.

Finn and Sean walk in just in time to hear the words leave Rachel's mouth.

Finn was worried and gave Sean some money to buy ice-cream while he checked on Rachel.

"It was never your fault Rach. It will NEVER be your fault. Believe me when I say that Quinn did not die because of you. It was a tragedy and we will miss her. But you shouldn't blame yourself." He takes a strand of her hair and pulls it to the back of her ear.

"Okay? I promise I will be here no matter what. I am never going to go anywhere else but wherever you and Sean are." Finn confesses as he kisses her deeply and tightly holds her by the waist.

"I love you too Finn. Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Rach."

Before they could say anymore, Sean ran up to them with the largest smile on his face.

They were a family and nothing could break them apart.

"Daddy, Mama, can we feed the duckies?" Sean begged.

With that cute face, how could either of them refuse. They nodded in agreement as they made their way to the lake.

As Sean was feeding the ducks, Finn and Rachel were sitting on the bench cuddling together with their hands intertwined wondering how this could be their future.

"You know if you asked me seven years ago if this was my future, I never would have believed it." Rachel says as she stares at Sean's smiling face.

"Is it better than you thought?"

"It's everything and more." she replied with a quick kiss as the stayed the entire day in each other's arms.

**In Rachel's thoughts...**

Maybe this is it. This could be my future. My future was always planned and perfect but now...everything was a surprise but in a good way.

**Back to the moment...**

They spent the entire day in the park with Sean, happier than all three of them imagined.

**Three days later...**

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry" she says picking up the phone.

"Hello Ms. Berry. This is Carla Grace from the Broadway production of Wicked and I was hoping we could schedule your audition for tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. What audition?" Rachel asked stunned at the sudden news.

"A Mr. Finn Hudson called a couple of days ago recommending your name and saying boasting about a rising, golden star. I had to see it to believe it...So when can we set up the audition?"

"Can I call you back with the details please." Rachel responds.

"Sure. You have my number. Goodbye, Ms Berry."

"Goodbye, Ms Grace and thank you." she says before quickly hanging up.

How could this happen? What was going on? She continued to yell for Finn before he finally answered after five minutes of thorough lookouts.

"What's going on babe?" Finn asks confused.

"This woman called from Broadway saying that you asked for an audition for me. Is that true?" Rachel asks honestly.

"Yes, it's true." he confesses with his head down the whole time.

"Why would you do that?" she asks sad and disappointed.

"I just wanted you to have your dream." he replies. "I know you say that you are happy but sometimes I see that touch of sadness in your eyes every time we see musicals or songs being played on the streets."

"Do you want to know why I'm sad." she asks Finn sternly but quietly.

"Of course. Just tell me."

"It's because they have the strength to actually make people listen with the simpleness of their voice. I lost that strength six years ago. It was over before it even started." she confessed as she walked to the couch and sat with her hands covering her wet face.

Finn slowly walked over to the couch and pulled Rachel's wet hands off her face.

"I am sorry for what happened six years ago. I know I hurt you and I can never forgive myself for that but I never want you to feel like you are not good enough." he explains with his hands cupping her cheeks and wiping the tears rolling down her face.

"I'm not good enough Finn. Why would Broadway want me? I'm a single mother with a job in a music store as a manager and no musical experience outside High School."

"Because you are so much more than you see Rachel. I'll tell you what I see." he says as he stares into those deep hazelnut eyes

"I see the most beautiful, most amazing and talented soul I have ever seen. Her strength to fight the obstacles thrown and the sacrifices she makes for others is so miraculous that I am so lucky to be able to love her." he admits as he continues to stare into her watering eyes.

"I love you too Finn." she manages to say before she hugs him tightly with her head on his shoulder crying.

They sat in that position for half an hour before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**An hour later...**

Rachel and Finn were awakened by the sudden burst of sound that came from the clock on the table.

"I guess we must have slept off." Rachel says as she wipes her eyes and slowly rises from Finn's arms.

Finn quickly pulled her back down into his arms with a big smile on his face.

"Just a few more minutes Rach. We never get to do this." he whispers as he kisses the top of her head.

Rachel's mind was drifting into the moment she received that telephone call.

"I know you want to go to the audition Rach. Just call them." Finn says as he picks up the phone and gives it to Rachel.

She couldn't find the courage to press call. After taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pressed the button.

"Hello, this is Carla Grace."

"Hi this is Rachel Berry and tomorrow will be great for the audition." she says staring at Finn the whole time with their hands intertwined.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow at two, Ms Berry."

"Bye" Rachel replies before hanging up.

Finn continued to give a supporting grin as he held her for the whole night while Sean was with his grandparents for the night.

**The next morning...**

Finn woke up first and as he tried to get up he realized there was a tiny figure leaning on his chest. He didn't want to wake her up and make her nervous for the audition. Finn just spent ten minutes staring at her and wondered how he could ever let such a beautiful soul with the biggest heart go. It broke him that she stopped believing in herself but that was about to change. Finn was going to get Rachel Berry back to the same girl he fell in love with in Lima, Ohio.

**Two hours later...**

It was half past ten and Rachel started to open her eyes to see the sunlight shining from the window.

"Wake up Finn. We have to get dressed and pick up Sean." Rachel said still tired and yawning midway through the sentence.

"Yeah we have to go but Rach, after we get Sean I'm going to drive you straight to the audition and then me and my son are going to spend some father-son time together."

Rachel couldn't stop smiling when she saw the excitement in his face as he talked about Sean.

"Sure honey but first I have to look beautiful for this audition and not like how I look now."

"I think you look beautiful babe." Finn replies as he kisses her passionately.

Rachel pulls away with a grin on her face.

"Excuse me Mister, we have to go pick up our son. I promise we can get back to this as soon as I come home." she says before kissing him quickly and heading off to the shower.

"Fine but you promised me." Finn wines like a five-year old as he continues to sleep for an extra five minutes.

After they got dressed, they quickly ate breakfast before heading to the car to pick up Sean.

**In the car...**

"Do you really believe I can do this Finn?" Rachel asks.

"I've never believed in anything more." Finn replies putting a large smile on Rachel's face.

**One hour later...**

After they picked up Sean and said their goodbyes to Rachel's parents, they headed towards Broadway.

When they reached, Rachel started panicking.

"I can't do this Finn. Let's go home. Come on buddy." she confesses as she holds Sean's hands and goes back to the car.

Finn's body suddenly creates a barrier.

"Rach, what happened to the girl who believed in Broadway and would be the lead in at least five musicals including West Side Story." Finn asks.

"She had a son and got a broken heart." Rachel admits sadly with her face staring at her son playing with his basketball.

Finn's face dropped. He walked to her and brought her face up to face him.

"I am sorry Rach but now look at the facts. You have a beautiful, smart son and you have me who will always be here. Always and forever...remember?" Finn confesses with his whole heart.

"Always and forever" she replies kissing him one last time before hugging Sean and going into the auditorium.

Finn and Sean left after that and went to the Central Park to play more baseball and football for the rest of the day.

**In the auditorium...**

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I am here to audition for the role of Maria." she says stepping onto center stage.

"Why do you believe you could play this part" the director asks looking at Rachel.

"I think I could play this part because I know how it feels to love a person so much that it hurts every time your apart but when your together, it's magical. The thought of even losing each other would be a death in yourself and I know that feeling." Rachel answers as her mind wonders to Finn and every moment they've shared together.

"Wonderful Ms Berry. What are you going to sing today?"

"I would like to sing 'A boy like that/I Had a Love'." she answers.

One of the singers from the orchestra joined to assist with the duet as she stepped onto the stage.

The music started playing and suddenly the memory of the High School Musical she was in.

**In the memory...**

"Great, let's start the song with Santana and Rachel." Artie called out.

"You ready for this Berry?" Santana asks in a friendly manner...or at least the best she could.

"Let's do this San." Rachel responds as they took the stage together.

_**ANITA **_

**A boy like that who'd kill your brother, **

**Forget that boy and find another, **

**One of your own kind, **

**Stick to your own kind! **

**A boy like that will give you sorrow, **

**You'll meet another boy tomorrow, **

**One of your own kind, **

**Stick to your own kind! **

**A boy who kills cannot love, **

**A boy who kills has no heart. **

**And he's the boy who gets your love **

**And gets your heart. **

**Very smart, Maria, very smart! **

**A boy like that wants one thing only, **

**And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely. **

**He'll murder your love; **

**He murdered mine. **

**Just wait and see, **

**Just wait, Maria, **

**Just wait and see! **

_**MARIA **_

**Oh no, Anita, no, **

**Anita, no! **

**It isn't true, not for me, **

**It's true for you, not for me. **

**I hear your words **

**And in my head **

**I know they're smart, **

**But my heart, Anita, **

**But my heart **

**Knows they're wrong **

**And my heart **

**Is too strong, **

**For I belong **

**To him alone, to him alone. **

**One thing I know: **

**I am his, **

**I don't care what he is. **

**I don't know why it's so, **

**I don't want to know. **

_**ANITA **_

**A boy like that, etc. **

**Very smart Maria, very smart! **

_**MARIA**_

**Oh no, Anita, no, **

**You should know better! **

**You were in love - or so you said. **

**You should know better . . . **

She started to see Finn and every moment they had shared together. Their first kiss, their first date or the song they first sang together. She couldn't stop loving Finn and that was what made this song more special than any other.

**I have a love, and it's all that I have. **

**Right or wrong, what else can I do? **

**I love him; I'm his, **

**And everything he is **

**I am, too. **

**I have a love, and it's all that I need, **

**Right or wrong, and he needs me, too. **

**I love him, we're one; **

**There's nothing to be done, **

**Not a thing I can do **

**But hold him, hold him forever, **

**Be with him now, tomorrow **

**And all of my life! **

_**BOTH **_

**When love comes so strong, **

**There is no right or wrong, **

**Your love is your life. **

**Back to the audition...**

By the time she was done, tears started to roll down her face endlessly. She quickly wiped them off to hear what the director had to say. All she could hear were applause and cries.

"That was great Ms Berry. We will call you when we post the cast list." Carla says before leaving the auditorium.

When they left, Rachel and the girl who sang Anita's part were the only ones on the stage.

"Hi, I'm Tina." she says as she offers her hand.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." taking her hand with a quick handshake.

"You were really good Rachel. I'm sure you'll get the part."

"Tina, you were great to. You should audition for Anita and not stay in the orchestra. What's the problem?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Fear." Tina admits.

Before Rachel could respond, her phone was beeping. She opened it to find a text from Finn.

_**Hey babe, are you done yet? Sean and I are right outside. Love you -Finn**_

Rachel couldn't stop smiling and quickly jolted back and reminded herself that Tina was there.

"I'm sorry but my family is waiting outside. It was really nice to meet you though. I hope I can see you next time. Bye Tina." Rachel says before walking off the stage.

"You too Rachel."

As she went out to the streets, she was stunned by the two handsome men in suits with a big bouquet of red roses.

"There is the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Finn says sweetly as he gives her the flowers and a kiss.

She pulls away with a grin on her face. "What is all this?"

"We figured that since you were going to be a star, we needed to look presentable if we wanted to hang out with my favorite golden star."

"That is so sweet but the only people I would want to hang out with our the two most important people in my life. My son and my love. That's all I want." she responds as she kisses him tenderly.

"Now let's go home." Finn says holding his son and his star back to the car.

When they got home, they all went to sleep exhausted from the day they just had. Rachel and Finn were sleeping in each other's arms with Sean on Finn's lap. It was their chance...their chance at a real family and its all they ever wished for.


End file.
